Werewolf packs
by vampires are awesome
Summary: bella finds out that shes adopted and that shes a full quilete. she then turns into a werewolf so do some other girls then they imprint on sams pack same with sams imprinting on the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my second twilight fan fiction. Hope you like it.**

**Bella's POV**

God this is creepy. First I found out that Charlie is not my dad and Renee isn't my mother, but the thing that bugs me out the most is that I'm fully quilete(I think that's how you spell it).The next thing you know I have a very high temperature and I have a six pack and muscles and I'm 6'2. I hope I just have the flu. Oh well, might as well call Jake.

"Hello?" Says a groggily voice.

"Jake?" I said.

"Bells! Is that you?"

"Yes Jake it's me. I'm not feeling well so I don't think I can come to your house today." I said sadly.

"Okay bells, you don't have to go to my house today maybe next week on Tuesday you can go cliff diving with me and a couple of friends?"

"Sure Jake see you Tuesday. Bye." I hang up.

God I sure am tired. Might as well get some sleep to burn of this temperature.

Jake's POV

I kept on thinking, why did Bella cancel on me? She sounded pretty fine to me just earlier today before she called me. I hope that leech isn't bugging her. I think I'm going to go somewhere with my friends may help clear my mind.

Bella's POV

I'm cold. I stand up and look at my window. "When did I open the window? I asked in a half whispering voice. "You didn't, love. I opened it to let me in." said a velvety voice. "Edward" I half yelled whispered. Yes, love its me I missed you so much I just had to come back to see you." "So wait a minute. You came back... just to see me, then leave." I yelled at him. "Yes love quiet down now you're going to wake up Charlie." I really don't give a crap about Charlie right now. You come in through my window tell me you back to just see me then tell me to quiet down! I yelled at him. Then I started shaking violently. "Love your cold go get a blanket and wrap yourself in it." "Don't tell me what to do Edward! Just leave me alone!" The next thing you know I turned into a huge wolf. "How what… how did you turn into a werewolf?" he asked with confusion in his voice. I just barked at him, snarled, and growled at him then took off into the forest but I don't understand why I'm a wolf. I wonder if the elders know why. Might as well go to the elders.

~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~

I barked loudly at Old Quil and Billy who were a part of the Elders.

"Why is there a werewolf in our room!" Old Quil said.

"I really don't know why Old Quil, but I think it's a human. Let me try to get it to phase back to human and dress." Billy said. "Okay just focus on your human self and think of happy thoughts." Billy said. I did what he said and was naked right in front of them. "Oops" I said. "Bella, is that you?" "Yes Billy it's me, do you have any extra clothes mine sorta exploded when I turned into a wolf." "Sure Bella hold on." "So Bella do you know the Quilete legends?" Old Quil asked. "I know them, but how does that explain why I turned into a werewolf, only boys change into them." "I really don't know Bella, but the legend is wrong now." Old Quil said. " Okay Bella here you go and here's a rubber band." "Thanks Billy, but why do I need the rubber band?" "You need it because when you phase into a wolf again you need to have clothes around you." "Ah. Thanks" "Your welcome" "So what do I do now, I don't see any other wolves here running around Forks and La Push so what do I do?" I asked confused. "Well Bella. Your going to be joined by other wolves maybe but they may be girls or guys. At this point we really don't know." "So who's going to be leader then?" " Oh you mean Alpha? It'll be you for sure since you have been werewolf first and longest" Old Quil said. "Okay then, what color am I, I'm curious to know" I asked with a lot of pep voice. "You're a russet color with what it looks like black boots for your paws." "Wow I never knew I would have that kind of fur." " Bella before you leave I must ask you 1 favor. I nodded at him. " I need you to stay away from humans for as long as I say so because you never know when you might phase and hurt someone, maybe even kill them." " But Old Quil I'm hanging out with Jake next Tuesday and I pro- "he cut me off. " I really don't care Bella if you really like this person you will stay away from him and other people who come in contact with you, you must ignore them or tell them you hate them just to get them to not talk to you until they mysteriously turn into a wolf or you imprint on them." "Okay Quil, I'll do my best. Thanks for you help" I said with a fake smile. " Your Welcome Bella" Billy says. Then I ran out of there and phased into a wolf and tried to avoid people and jump through my window and fall asleep.

**A/N how did you like it? I loved it but if you want me to continue I need at least 2 or more reviews okay? BTW I'm going to just make the girl wolves whatever colour their imprints were in NM. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does.. I only own Serina and Chris. **

**Bella's POV **

**The next morning I woke up, ate a pop tart, and went to the forest to phase. Then I heard a bunch of thoughts and they weren't mine, but they sounded like girl voices saying "How am I a huge freaking wolf!" or "What's wrong with me. I've gone crazy!" So I decided to talk to them. "Hi my name is Bella and I'm a werewolf like you girls are, I'm your alpha and you have all been turned into a wolf because you are either half or fully quilete" I spoke confidently. "My name is Emily and I'm wondering how to phase back to human." A chorus of "Yeah" could be heard. "Well first of all you have to think of happy thoughts and have an extra pair of clothes with you since when you phase your clothes explode, but I need you to come to this house asap and meet me in the back yard and I need to know you names." "My name is Kim"" My name is Claire" " My name is Leah" " My name is Serina" **

"**Okay thanks, meet at that house ASAP okay?" "Okays" were heard.**

**15 minutes later 5 girls arrive. "Do you guys know about the quilete legends.."**

**A/N Hope you like it! 2 or more reviews for next story.. Or I might just be nice and just let it slide, but a review to me is a hug =) Sorry for such a short Chapter. I really didn't know how to write it. But next chapter Bella and her pack run into another one.. Who will it be...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm sorry for Chapter 2. I knew it was short but I couldn't think of anything to add to it. I'm mostly writing in Bella's POV but this time this chapter is going to have a little bit of Sam's pack Points Of View.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does, I only own Serina and Chris.

Bella's POV

"Girls" I yelled in my thoughts. "Sorry Bella" Kim said. "We're going to start patrolling today. We're only going to La Push, some areas around Forks and Port Angeles, Got it?" A chorus of "yes's" was heard. "Emily and Kim patrol around Port Angeles, Claire and Leah around Forks, and Serina and I are patrolling around La Push. Remember don't run into any of the boys. I heard Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared , and Chris have phased and I really don't need any trouble focused on them right now with their alpha okay?" "Okay but what if we run into them patrolling or they get a hold of our scent?" Emily asked. "We'll have to make a run for it and meet at Bella's or your house, Emily, but lets hope we don't. Okay? "Well lets go girls! We need to see if we spot any bloodsuckers!" Serina said excited.

Jacob's POV (My first boy or any POV *shock*)

I hate patrolling. I didn't want to join Sam and his "gang" but I had to because it wasn't really a gang, it was a group of werewolf boys who have quilete blood in them. Sam called us at 11:00 pm to patrol around Port Angeles, Forks, and La Push, but we can't always patrol Forks because those lee- I mean Cullen's live there and we have a treaty with them because of Ephraim Black (I think that's how you spell his name). Sam's giving out patrolling schedules, I better listen to him now.

"Jared and Sam are heading to Port Angeles. Quil and Chris are patrolling around Forks. Embry and Jacob are patrolling in La Push, Okay?" "Yes dear old respected Alpha" Quil said in a sarcastic tone. "Har har Quil now you have to patrol for an extra 2 hours" Sam said with a smugly smile. "Awww man " Quil said. "Stop complaining Quil. Now head to your places and patrol! NOW" Sam said in Alpha tone. "Okay's" were heard. "Hey Embry did you hear something? I saw a shadow right there and it wasn't you, it was in a shape of a tiny wolf, lets check it out" I said. "Whoa dude you weren't lying there's something there lets check but keep it down. We might scare the wolf away." "Oh sure a huge wolf with big muscles isn't going to scare a wolf away if we're loud" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Emily's POV

"Kim, did you see that, it looked like a huge wolf two times bigger than us." I asked scared. "Emily don't worry if it's a wild animal wolf we can kill it okay? Besides do you think the boys would patrol around Port Angeles at 11:00pm in the night!" She asked. "I suppose not, but lets go to another area. This place is giving me the creeps." "Okay Emily, whatever floats your boat." A growl and a snarl is heard in the bushes and the bushes shake, but their was no wind out right now. "KIM WE HAVE TO SEE WHAT THAT IS! IT MIGHT BE A BLOODSUCKER SO GET IN BATTLE POSITION" I screamed in my thoughts. "Wait Kim, Emily you think it might be a leech? Where are you at right now, it may be more than one." "We're near the mall behind the old factory (made it up) Bella." "We're on our way, distract it you guys, I believe in you." "Thanks Bella, Emily lets go pounce on that bush!" Kim screeched.

Sam's POV "I see 2 wolves standing behind the mall near the old factory. They look like their,, talking? Wait wolves can't talk, well my pack can since they OWN" I said thought happily. "Damn right Sam we own. We're on our way keep them distracted, by the time we get there we can kill them okay?" "Okay Jared lets go!" "I pounced on the black wolf with silver spots on its stomach (the black wolf with silver spots is Emily, but Sam doesn't know so, quiet!) Then I look in its eyes and it looks like the world just stopped. "Wait, did I just imprint!" I thought. "Sammy Boy got a wild animal as a imprint. Well, you do like them feisty!" Embry said. " Okay Embry, you just got more time to patrol. 1 hour longer with.. Jacob." "What! I said nothing!" Jacob exclaimed. " Sorry Jake Embry is your patrolling partner. Whatever he does, you do too." Jacob sighed "Okay. Embry I'm sleeping, your patrolling." "Fine Jake, I'll remember when you get 1 hour patrol." "You do that." Jake said. "Jared! How are you holding up?" "Sam. I just imprinted on the light, light brown wolf (No one knew Jared's fur color. So I made it up.) with the black on the end of the tail." "Wow Jared and Sam both imprinted on wild wolves. Ha!" "Sam, Sam there's some more trouble over here in La Push Embry and I saw two wolfy shadows. Should we go after them?" Jacob asked. "Yes Jake. Hope their not wild wolves. Please! We don't need any more wild animal imprints.." "Okay lets move Jake" Embry shouted.

Serina's POV

Bella! Wait, I think I just saw two wolf shadows, and they weren't ours. Should we attack?" I thought. "I don't know, lets see if their real wolves or not. Lets attack." " Okay Bella. Lets go!" I pounced on the wolf that was gray with black spots, and Bella jumped on the wolf that was russet brown, just like her but without the black boots. We both looked in our enemies' eyes and it seemed like the world stopped. "Oh my god. I just imprinted! Bella and I yelled at the same time. "ON WILD WOLVES!" we yelled at the same time, again. "Welcome to the "I imprinted on a wild wolf club" Emily and Kim said. "You guys imprinted on wild wolves too?" "Yeah we didn't want to but now our life time partners are wolves *sob*" "Its okay Kim. Bella thinks they may be human. Maybe the wolf boys in La Push." "Really? You think they would patrol at the SAME freaking time as us? That's insane!" "Lets try it Bella. Howl and get your nose and push them back with it and go behind the tree and dress." "Okay lets try it" Bella said. We did what we said in our mind and watched the wolves look at us, Like if we were crazy or something. "Bella" I spoke to her, "We have to go to Port Angeles to help out Emily and Kim. Now! We don't know if their still alive since we left them" "Okay Serina lets go" We went back to the bushes stripped off our clothes and howled and we phased back to wolfs and ran to Port Angeles.

Chris's POV

We saw two wolves right in front of us.

They were snarling, growling, and howling at us. One a chocolate brown color with blue eyes. It looks like she's glowing. Oh my god. I just imprinted! It looks like Quil imprinted on the other brown wolf that's sort of a chocalete brown, but has 2 black dots on its ears. "Oh my god! We just imprinted!" Quil and I shouted in our thoughts.

A/N Good? Bad? Wonderful? Review please. Jacob might come and kiss you. Or give you ice cream.

Jacob: My ice cream *growls*

Not if you want Bella as your imprint. I could say.. she jumped off a cliff and killed herself.

Jacob: Have the ice cream viewers! Don't kill Bells!

Thats what i thought you said. Review if you love Jacob and Bella together.

Jacob: Review. I might be killed tonight PLEASE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME ALIVE.

Your heard him. I want at least 2 or more reviews for the next 3 chapters. Im working on Chapter 4 as you read this! Don't let Jacob die just because you didnt review. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N okay so i did this chapter a little early but i thought u deserved it after how long it took me to update this story so srry and heres this chapter right after the third one. i hope u like it. and plz review vamps out.

So here's the disclaimer from Sam Uley! *applause*

Sam: Why do I have to do Disclaimer? That's Jake's job.

It's you job for right now. Jacob is busy at the moment.

Sam: Fine. The author of this story does not own Twilight. Only Stephanie Mayer does. Author only owns Serina and Chris.

Good Sam. Run along.

Sam: *runs*

Jacob's POV

(Last time on WereWolf Girls?) "We just imprinted! On WILD WOLVES!" Quil and Chris shouted. "Actually, you guys imprinted on someone from the girl pack" I said. "How do you know" Jared asked. "Well I imprinted on Serina and Jake imprinted on Bella. We both know because they phased back in front of us then took off to go help Kim and Emily in Port Angeles, idiot " Embry yelled at Jared. "Well sorry for asking a question!" Jared exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah but how do we know who's our imprints? There is a lot of girl wolfs. I think 6 because Jared and Sam imprinted on 2 wolves in Port Angeles, Jacob and Embry imprinted on 2 in La Push, and Quil and I imprinted on 2 wolves in Forks." Chris said. "We'll have to follow them and look them all in the eyes until something clicks and we KNOW their our imprints" I said. "Smart Jakey Boy! Lets go find our imprints!" Sam said.

Bella's POV

"Girls head to my house. I think I know who we all imprinted on" I said in alpha tone. They all agreed and headed to my house at the fastest speed they ever knew.

~~5 minutes later~~

"I think we imprinted on the boy's werewolves because have you ever seen a wolf that big that's wild? I said. "Maybe your right Bella, lets go to La Push and see them, Their most likely to be at Jake's house because that's where their always at." Leah said. "Okay do you guys want to phase or drive?" Kim said. "Phase, its easier and we can get there in 5 minutes." I said. "Well lets go! Times a'wastin" Serina yelled.

Sam's POV

"Guys, their heading to La Push, anyone have any ideas where their going" I said. "I think they would head to my house if they finally found out who they probably imprinted on" Jake said. "Yeah that's pretty much where their headed, we're always there and we passed the railroad tracks (Made them up) and the only house up there is Jake's" Embry told us. "Okay lets gain some speed now, there almost there" I said.

Kim's POV

"Bella i see some wolves behind us, I think its the boys, their following us" I said. " Kim your right. Lets stop and phase back and talk to them" Bella said. Everyone said okay and stopped in front of the wolves and ran to the bushes to phase back to human. When we looked back the boys were gone. "Where did they go?" I asked. "Probably to phase back" Leah said. "Yeah we're right here ya know." "Who are you" Bella questioned the boy who talked to us. "My name is Sam and this is my pack" Sam said.

Bella's POV

"Jake? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah Bells, its me. Now I know why you didnt talk to me for about.. 5 weeks!" Jake shouted.

"It was for your safety, Jake, she only did it so she wouldnt kill you when she got angry or too excited around you" Sam said.

"She could of at least called me and say she was sick" Jake said.

"Sorry Jake. I should of called. Im happy you phased." I said then looked in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, Then it looked like the world stopped and only revolved around Jake and me. Wait! Did i imprint on Jake? The russet wolf? "Bella.. Earth to Bella.." Leah said waving a hand in front of my face. I whispered in her ear so only she could hear and only her, even people with werewolf hearing "I imprinted on Jake" I said. Then she said out loud "Oh..." "Yeah i think he knows now since i can see a boy *cough* Sam *cough* listening to Jacob talk." I said. "Bella did we just?.." Jake said. "Yeah Jake we did." I said. Then i saw Leah look at the blonde boy.

Leah's POV

I looked at the blonde boy who was looking at Jake. Then he looked at me and our eyes met and the world stop. I guess i imprinted on him? "Leeah.. Leaaah.. Earth to Leaahh.. Anyone home?" Kim said. "Whats you name" I asked the blonde boy. "My names Chris. Yours?" Chris said. "Leah" I smiled at him. "Another group of imprinters eh? Kim and Sam said at the same time, then bursted out laughing. "Pretty much" Jake and Bella said smiling at each other.

Jared's POV

2 groups of imprinters now? When am i going to meet the "one". I looked at the girl who was laughing with Sam. She opened her eyes at me and the world seemed to stop. I imprinted on her, shes "the one". I was brought out of my transe with someone saying "I see theres ANOTHER group of imprinters." I looked at the boy and it was Jake, laughing. " How bout you shut ya mouth and "googly eye" Bella some more, Jakey-Boy." I said sarcastically. "Oh i will!" Jake snapped. I did a cat screech and he punched my shoulder, HARD. "Oww" i said. "Good it was suppose to hurt." He said smiling.

Embry's POV

I looked at the girl who had black hair. She was the shy one out of the group, you could tell. She looked at me and my heart soared. I imprinted. On her. "ANOTHER ONE!" Everyone shouted. The girl and I said "Yeah" then smiled at each other. She was my other half. "My names Serina" She said. "Embry" I said smiling at her. She blushed.

Sam's POV

I looked at the girl who was really quiet. She opened her eyes and looked at me. My heart soared and i knew i imprinted on her. Everyone yelled "ANOTHER ANOTHER ANOTHER ANOTHER ONE!" "Yeah" the girl and i said at the same time.

Quil's POV

I looked at the girl who look sad, maybe because she didnt imprint yet? I didnt know. She looked at me, and the world stopped and my heart soared, I imprinted on her. I got out of my transe when i heard "Thank god thats the last one. I dont know how many more i could do." I growled and everyone suddenly became quiet. Bella broke the silence. "Anyone want to know our positions?" All of the boys, including me, nodded.

Bella's POV

The silence was unbareble. So i broke it with "Anyone want to know our positons?" All the boys nodded.

"My names Bella. Im 17 and Alpha"

"My name is Leah. Im 16 and Beta."

"My name is Serina. Im 16 and Third."

"My name is Kim. Im 16."

" My name is Claire" Im 16."

"My name is Emily. Im 19"

We did a little position that was like me in the middle standing Leah on my left leaning on my shoulder, Serina on my right leaning on my other shoulder,Kim right in front of me bending down- on he left knee, Claire infront of Leah in the same position as Kim leaning on her shoulder, and Emily was in front of Serina in the same position as Kim-and leaning on her shoulder. The boys laughed at us when we did the peace signs at them and we laughed with them until Sam said''Wanna know our positions?all the girls nodded their heads.

Sam's POV

"My name is Sam. Im 19 and Alpha and have imprinted on Emily."

"My name is Jacob. Im 17 and Beta and have imprinted on Bella"

"My name is Chris. Im 16 and Third and have imprinted on Leah."

"My name is Jared. Im 16 and imprinted on Kim."

"My name is Quil. Im 16 and imprinted on Claire."

"My name is Embry. Im 16 and imprinted on Serina."

A/N How did ya like it I made the them meet up and imprint on each other in human form! I made everyone who imprinted on eachother the same age. Review and.. Jacob will give you cake.

Jacob: My cake.

what did we go through last time?

Jacob: Fine! They can have the cake. I want the cookies.

Okay. Review! 


End file.
